Beast Shinobi V2
by scarface101
Summary: A retelling of my Story Beast Shinobi. Please Read and review. Warning: Naruto x harem. (Mostly OCs)


**A/N: Mkay. I decided to rewrite Beast Shinobi. The initial release was a bit too short. I hope to expand and refine it with this. Hope you enjoy and please leave lots of reviews.**

 **Also, a very special thanks to my pal Coduss, who helped a lot with physical descriptions of certain characters.**

 **Chapter one. Academy days.**

In Konoha, it was a peaceful day. The Civilians and Shinobi alike were going about their business. The sunlight glinted of a gigantic dome, resting adjacent to the Village. What was in this dome shaped structure? You're a about to find out.

In the Academy, Naruto was sitting and listening in tentatively as today Iruka was covering the blonde's favorite subject… Summons. "As we all know, before the founding of the Shinobi villages, the Rikudou Sennin gave the world Chakra. Much history of that era has faded into myth and legend, but many Scholars agree that when the Sennin gifted Chakra to the World, Shinobi were capable of commanding the Elements of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and many more elements of nature. However, these arts were lost for reasons unknown.

However, Animals too were saturated with Chakra. An unknown Shinobi clan discovered that humans can 'connect' with numerous animal species, bonding with them. This bond allowed these Animals a humanoid form, being able to be summoned at their owners side, human intelligence and speech, and so on. We refer to these as Summons.

There are many different types of Summons. Domestic, Desert, Forest, Jungle, Aquatic, and even Jurassic, to name a few. The legendary Mythic type has been labeled as extinct, Fairies, Dragons, Gryphons, mermaids, et cetera. Though unconfirmed sightings and rumors still circulate to this day.

All Summons are separated into various ranks, depending on the level of danger, their combat capabilities, and difficulty of taming. From D-rank to S-rank. D-ranks, are mostly suitable as household pets and are obviously very easy to tame. C-ranks pose minimal risk but are more difficult to tame, it is recommended to wear safety gear when handling Summons such as serpents who might be venomous. B-ranks can be dangerous if provoked, and are significantly harder to tame, usually a Chunin has a B-rank or two. A-ranks are usually for Jonin level Shinobi, they are often highly unpredictable and very dangerous. And finally, S-ranks, are obviously for Kage level Shinobi and are considered all but impossible to tame and control.

Now, some people are better at handling certain species than others. Like the Inuzuka's being more attuned to dogs and Aburame's with insects as examples. However it is said that there are some people in the Shinobi world who can tame any species of any rank with little difficulty. Such an individual is dubbed a 'Beast master'. Although one hasn't been seen in over a century. Any questions?" the scarred Chunin asked after finishing his lecture.

"Yeah Sensei. You didn't mention the Enclosure." Spoke one Naruto Uzumaki with a grin.

Iruka didn't like the boy. Not one bit since he lost his parents to the Kyuubi. But he did make a valid statement so he had to continue in his teacher role "Very good Naruto. Every one of the Five Major villages has what is dubbed an 'Enclosure'. The dome shaped structure you see off in the distance. It is, in essence, a game preserve where a Village keeps various Summons species to be tamed by Shinobi. Konoha's enclosure is perhaps the most famous for having the largest variety of Summons to find and tame. And funny you should mention it Naruto… because I just received special permission from the Hokage to take the class on a field trip inside the Enclosure. If any of you are lucky, it would also be a good time to get a Summons and get ahead of your classmates."

With that a cheer rang throughout the Academy. Every Academy student worth their salt wanted to step inside the Enclosure and see the animals that they might one day tame and Summon in their Shinobi career. About an hour later, the class was on its way to the Enclosure, the dome towered above, the sunlight glaring off the reinforced glass that kept many species inside.

Iruka's assistant Mizuki began handing out maps to the Students. Inside was a map of the Enclosure with the various zones labeled by colors. Pink zones were No risk safe zones. Blue was minimal risk. Yellow was severe risk, and warned of possible B-ranks. Orange and Red were obviously danger zones and not meant for anything below Chunin, especially inexperienced Academy students.

As they entered the enclosure Iruka asked his class "Can anyone tell me about a Feral Summon and a Special Summon?"

At this Naruto immediately raised his hand excitedly. Iruka sighed and pointed at the blonde. "Well Iruka-sensei. A Feral Summon is an animal with little to no human interaction that lives in the wild, while not impossible to tame it will take a long time to get them used to humans and to earn their trust. The Summons in the Enclosure's however have all gotten some form of human interaction at an early age so they aren't considered 'Feral'

Special Summons are very rare but not unheard of. Typically Summons feed off of the Chakra of their Owners, which allows said Summons their humanoid forms and such other gifts. Some Summons, that live in Hives like Ants, Bees, and Hornets feed off each other's Chakra allowing them Humanoid forms without the need of an Owner. However a Special summon is entirely independent due to an enhanced Chakra core and can maintain a Humanoid form without a Shinobi partner." At the end of Naruto's explanation Iruka had no choice but to nod in acceptance.

The Chunin then spoke "All right class. Break up and fan out, search for any Summons you might be interested in. If you need any help, then blow the Emergency whistles Mizuki is handing out." He pointed to his partner who was handing each student a Whistle to blow on in case of Emergency.

However when it was Naruto's turn to receive one Mizuki claimed he was all out. The blonde growled in frustration at the obvious discrimination and marched off. He decided he might stick with one of his few friends for a spell. "Oi. Kiba. Mind if I stick with you? I didn't get a whistle from that asshole teacher." The blonde asked while crossing his arms.

"Seriously? Those teachers really don't like you huh? That's okay. Akamaru here will sniff out some good Summons for the both of us." Kiba spoke while petting the puppy in his jacket.

"Why do you need another one? You already have Akamaru." The whiskered teen asked as he followed his friend into the woods.

"True. But Akamaru isn't fully grown and nowhere near combat ready. It's kind of a Clan tradition amongst Inuzuka's for parents to give their children a pup. My mom gave me Akamaru. He's my best pal, but everyone knows you can't rely on a single partner." The dog boy explained with his partner barking in agreement to Kiba's statement.

A loud barking occurred suddenly as a blur tackled Naruto to the ground. Then something hot and wet was licking all over his face. Then a loud sniffing noise sounded in his ears. When he finally managed to see what was assaulting him… it was a Doberman.

"A dog?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. The Doberman got off of him and tilted its head slightly with a whine.

"Huh. She seems to like you. Mom says that dogs will often seek out a Shinobi they truly like when they catch their scent. She looks pure bred too. This is a good breed of dog. You should definitely bond with her." Kiba spoke, he wouldn't have minded bonding with the Doberman, but he could tell it had its heart set on Naruto.

With a nod, Naruto channeled Chakra into his palm, then touched the dog on the head, effectively forming a 'Contract' with it. When the Doberman absorbed some of his Chakra, she suddenly formed into a humanoid form with glossy black fur with brown furred "socks" on her forearms and lower legs, and brown fur on her Muzzle. she has a very well toned and muscular body.

She smiled widely and spoke "Thank you Master! Thank you! My name is Tazara, but friends call me Taz. I'm so happy to meet you!" She yelled while hopping around excitedly, her new feminine curves bouncing as well making the two boys blush.

Naruto regained his senses and remembered that the classification of Dogs varied. Usually between the D or C rank range depending on their breed. Dog breeds like this Doberman would easily classify as a C-rank due to being capable of being trained as an attack dog. "Well, it's nice to meet you Taz. What made you come at me so eagerly?" he asked while scratching at her ears.

"I dunno. Maybe the same reason you're in here looking for good animals?" she asked with a smile on her face, which made the blonde smile back in amusement and shrug, conceding to her point. His ears twitched as the sounds of buzzing came overhead, the two boys and their partners looked in the direction of the buzzing and saw black and yellow shapes.

"Hey! Cool! Bumble bees!" spoke Kiba, while he preferred Canines and the like, seeing different summons was still cool all the same. Naruto however squinted his eyes, then whispered "Kiba. Keep your head down and keep quiet. Those are Yellow fucking Jackets."

"Yellow Jackets? You mean those vicious and merciless, Wasps that will sting anyone that messes with them or their hive? The A-rank insect species? What're they doing in this zone? It's supposed to be completely safe." Kiba spoke as the two saw the Wasps fly overhead, still in their insect forms by the looks of it. The two looked at each other for a moment, then nodded as they followed the wasps, Taz followed close behind knowing that her Master was likely looking for trouble.

It didn't take long before the Wasps landed, and transformed into their Human forms, their wings and abdomens twitching from the change. "Honestly. How do those fleshy things stand to walk on two legs? It is most undignified." Spoke the apparent leader as she drew a lance from her back. Her hive mates standing by as they watched the rest of the Academy class interacting with the various D-rank species.

"Mmm. One of those Human younglings is a Beast Master? Was the Old Crow wrong this time?" one of the drones muttered while her antenna twitched.

"The Old Crow is never wrong. It's unwise to ignore her counsel. The next Beast Master is said to be the one to bring back the Mythics." Spoke the second drone.

"I don't get it. I thought the Mythics went extinct years ago." Muttered the first. Their Captain tapped her lance, her compound eyes watching the Academy students without wavering.

"There's all manner of Stories about what happened to the Mythics. Some say that Humans abused their Magics, forcing the Mythics to flee and hide under the Earth. Some say that humans hunted them to extinction, fearing their powers would be used against their leaders. Others say that when the previous Beast Master fell in battle, they used their magic to create a great bridge, and fled high into the skies where they wait in a city hidden in the clouds." The Captain spoke absent-mindedly.

"Erm. As you say Captain. But… how will we know who the Beast Master is?" asked the second drone while scratching at her head.

The captain turned for a moment and replied "Look for anything unusual." Unknown to the trio of Wasps, Kiba, Naruto and their respective canines were observing them. Trying to listen in on their conversation.

"What the hell are they saying?" the blonde whispered harshly since they couldn't get any closer without alerting the Yellow Jackets. The Doberman however answered "I can hear a bit. They're talking something about Mythics and Beast Masters."

This gained the curiosity of both Academy students, the Jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes a bit and whispered "Keep an eye on those three. I'm gonna circle around and alert everyone that there's Yellow Jackets around. We don't wanna piss those guys off. I heard rumors that when they sting you on the head, it'll swell up till it pops like a water balloon filled with chunky soup."

"That's nasty. All right, don't worry. Me and Akamaru will keep an eye on them. They don't seem like…" He was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when a certain 'buzz buzz' sound came behind them. They slowly turned… and found additional Yellow Jackets waiting behind them.

Moments later, they were dragged towards the captain, Taz tried to struggle in order to protect her master, but was kept restrained by the drones. The Captain of this group buzzed angrily, her stinger from her abdomen tapping against the ground and spoke "Spying are we?" From the tone she used, the blonde could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

"Well… in all fairness, you were watching our classmates." The blonde quipped in an attempt to reverse her own accusation.

"Mmm. Fair point. I would introduce myself, we don't take names like you humans do. You may refer to me as Sting. The name given to all Captains such as myself. And you two are?" she asked, her stinger still tapping on the ground as her wings buzzed a bit.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The doberman is my summon, Taz. This is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. We didn't mean to spy. We were just… concerned about your intentions since you seem to be a good ways off from your hive." The blonde spoke, hoping to placate these insects as quickly as possible before they got to stinging.

"Uzu…ma…ki?" The captain asked, when she was still a little larvae, she heard stories told about a 'certain clan' filled with Shinobi with powerful summons. The clan even had its very own village. But a coalition of Villages came together and destroyed it, but not without losing numbers beyond the count of grief. Still to this day, there were rumors that survivors of that clan still remained.

"Drones. We'll be taking the blonde one." The Captain spoke with a smile.

"Captain? Are you sure? I mean he…" one of the Drones tried to ask in an unsure tone but was cut off by the Captain who answered "Those are my orders. We're taking him. Leave the extras behind, and tie up his hands so he can't summon the dog." With a nod, the drones did as instructed.

While Naruto tried to struggle in their grip he yelled out in confusion "What the hell is going on here?" the drones, didn't answer him as they used some kind of sticky substance to keep his hands from moving. It smelled sweet, but it hardened pretty quickly around his hands. With that done, the Captain picked him up and carried him in her extra set of arms, then they all flew off towards their hive.

"OI! YOU ASSHOLES! GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MINE!" screamed Taz angrily as she too, was stuck in the same sticky substance, although hers hadn't yet hardened. Kiba grabbed his emergency whistle and blew into it to sound the alarm.

Meanwhile, Naruto was struggling in Sting's grip. On closer inspection of his captor, her body is covered in sleek yellow and black chitin that, while sturdy, is still soft to the touch. she has long black hair that hangs around her elegantly feminine face, with a pair of antennae poking out over her forehead. around her neck, wrists, and waist are collars of blonde fluff, and from her back hang two long, delicate wings. over her ass is a narrow, long black and white abdomen ending in a vicious stinger that drips with venom.

"Stop struggling or I'll drop you." She spoke harshly, to make her prisoner cease his efforts.

"While I am weirdly pleased that a beautiful specimen like you deemed me appropriate to Kidnap… I DON'T FANCY GETTING STUNG TO DEATH!" he yelled out at the end, spotting an Anthill below, he managed to free himself from her grip and fell down towards the anthill, the soft mound of dirt breaking his fall.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Sting yelled as she directed her troops to capture the blonde. Seeing no other options, the Jinchuuriki leapt down into the anthill, choosing to brave the network of tunnels than risk being topside with the Wasps, who's intentions he still didn't understand. With a shout he leapt down the pitch black hole into the underground tunnels.

"DAMN IT! ALERT THE ANT COLONIES THAT A HUMAN IS IN THEIR TUNNELS! THE YELLOW JACKET HIVE IS OFFERING A BOUNTY FOR THE CAPTURE OF A HUMAN NAMED NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sting yelled angrily. She had toiled hard and long to be put where she is amongst the ranks of Soldiers. There was no way in hell she'd become a laughingstock because of a damn human eluding her grasp.

Naruto ran through the tunnels, he knew that many of these tunnels have been dug since the very creation of the Enclosure. The Dome structure was actually a sphere, that also ran underground to prevent certain Summons from tunneling out.

In Konoha there were two distinct types of Ants. Red Ants and Gold Ants. Both sides hate each other so much, that they have long since forgotten the very reason why they hate each other, the hatred is literally engrained into their very beings. The Red Ants, possess military power and a much larger force, they are known to take Prisoners of War as 'Trench spouses' often using a non lethal buy highly addictive toxin that makes said Trench spouses more compliant.

Gold ants, while smaller in number, have significantly higher brain power, using their minds to create highly advanced machines and weapons to tip the edge in their favor, and they jealously guarded the secrets to their scientific achievements, secluding themselves deep below ground so that no human might find them and steal their technology. However, unlike the Red Ants, the Gold ants don't take prisoners, anyone captured is immediately executed.

He only hoped he might run into the more reasonable Red Ants. As he walked he heard the distinct chanting of voices that sounded like 'Dig! Dig! Dig!' being repeated over and over again. Peering around a corner he spotted a digging crew of Red Ant's working on expanding the tunnel.

One Red Ant who had only three arms, the fourth reduced to a stump. Was dressed in a military uniform. Standing beside her was a monster of a Golden ant, standing at almost 9 feet tall, the four armed woman would be intimidating even without the thick black chitinous plates and spikes that cover her smooth yellow skinned body. she has short cut black hair with small antennae poking out, four powerfully muscled arms, a set of abs that can stop a cannon ball, and a large ant like abdomen on her lower back, hanging above her rock hard ass.

The blonde gulped and wondered how the Red ants successfully subdued such a creature, Golden ants weren't supposed to be that big. "An intruder!" yelled a voice behind him, when he turned it was revealed that a Red ant tunnel patrol had spotted him. Unable to go forward or back, the whiskered teen raised his hands in surrender.

The sound of marching came as the three armed officer spoke "Good work troops! We have discovered an enemy spy! Search him immediately!" with a nod, the troops grabbed the blonde and frisked him… quite thoroughly. He squirmed and wiggled a bit as they unintentionally tickled him. From his pockets they drew practice Kunai and Shuriken, a few pieces of candy, the map of the Enclosure, and an Academy student ID badge.

"Corporal! I don't think this intruder is a spy. Just some unlucky human that fell into our tunnels." One of the troops spoke while presenting the ID, to the three armed Ant addressed as the Corporal.

Taking the ID, she looked it over for a few moments and noticed that there were no signs of forgery. With a nod the Corporal spoke "Thank you. Resume your assignments. I will debrief the human called 'Naruto Uzumaki'" With a nod, the various troops resumed their patrols or continued digging at the tunnels.

The Giant Golden ant returned Naruto's belongings, with a nervous chuckle he accepted them, though the intimidating figure of the Golden ant… was definitely nothing to sneeze at. "Does she scare you? Sorry. That's my Trench Wife, Sierva. She looks big and bad, but she's a big softie. She was part of some Super Soldier project for the Yellow Ants. The project got debunked and the Subjects were left to fend for themselves in the tunnels." The Corporal explained while kissing the now identified Sierva's cheek.

"Wow. Never seen a Golden ant up close before. Who're you? A Corporal right?" the blonde asked since the tension was relieved slightly.

The Red Ant nodded and replied "That's right! My name is Lieve. Now then, what brings an Academy student like you into our tunnels? It's not safe down here, even for us."

He shrugs and answers the Ant called Lieve "Well, I was kidnapped by a group of Yellow Jackets who were looking for a Beast Master. Not sure why they thought I was one, so I gave them the slip by falling down here."

"That so? I don't know much about that kind of stuff. Still, we can get you back up to wherever you need to go." The Corporal spoke with a kind smile. Her Trench Wife, Sierva nodded in agreement and scooped the boy up in her powerful arms and cradled him in a surprisingly gentle manner.

"Ooh! She likes you! Sierva doesn't take kindly to strangers so quickly! Not since her… changes." Lieve spoke while hugging the Gentle Giantess. Naruto then noticed a scar running along Sierva's throat which explained her apparent silence.

"Oh. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you Sierva-san." The whiskered teen spoke in a sympathetic tone. Sierva nodded in acceptance then broke the boy's bonds with one of her hands, making a crackling noise as the hardened sap crumbled in her grip, though remarkably, Naruto's hands weren't hurt in the process. Demonstrating Sierva's carefulness and control of her powerful body.

"Corporal Lieve! This tunnel is unsafe! The digging crew discovered that parts of the walls are soft and wet. If we dig further, we could risk a flooding." Spoke one of the soldiers with a salute.

"All right. Water protection gear on, seal off this section of the tunnel and flag it as hazardous. We'll pick up sticks and continue tunnel expansion someplace else." Lieve ordered while putting on some equipment reminiscent of diving gear, the rest of the troops following suit including Sierva, who was still carrying Naruto.

"Say, Lieve-san. I know that Red Ants feed their Trench spouses some type of addictive venom to keep their minds addled. But… Sierva-san seems like she's perfectly fine." The blonde commented as the Golden ant gently hugged him, making him blush a bit from the affection.

"You noticed that huh? Well… I don't need to. Sierva is fiercely loyal. I never needed to feed the drugs to her. She's like one of those… little white soft things that humans eat over a fire." Lieve spoke with a smile.

"Marshmallows?" Naruto asked to clarify her statement, to which she nodded since that was what she meant. After clearing the area, the troops began to collapse sections of the tunnel to cut off the compromised area so that the tunnel won't flood.

As the troops did their work, Naruto was silently amazed by how the Red Ants interacted with Sierva. They spoke to the Golden giantess as if she were one of their own. Growing curious, he decided to get to know about their society a bit more and asked "Pardon my asking but… everyone knows that the Red and Golden ants have hated each other since… long before anyone can even remember. But has either side tried to make some kind of peace agreement?"

"Ah. Good question Naruto-san. Diplomacy has been attempted several times over the years. But then, old prejudices take over, somebody does something stupid which leads to more killings, then we're at each others throats again. Currently we're more concerned about expanding out tunnels so we can move our troops and civilians around in the event of an emergency. Hence why you found us here." Lieve explained as she supervised her troops progress in sealing off the tunnel.

Suddenly, the compromised wall began to spring several leaks, signifying that the wall was about to burst. Knowing what was about to happen, Lieve called for everyone to retreat since the rush of water could potentially crush them. With a cry of panic, the Ants began running further down the tunnel to make some distance from the imminent flooding.

The walls burst open causing a rush of water to come out in full force, as the body of water from above ground, drained into the tunnels. Sierva, wasn't able to run as quickly due to her large body and was caught by the water, but she suffered no physical damage thanks to her strong and sturdy body, and the gear she had on. Naruto however wasn't as lucky as he was swept away by the water. The Golden ant tried to catch him, but he was already out of her reach before she could react.

The wind was knocked right out of him, which consumed a lot of his ability to hold his breath. He didn't know how long he could hold out, plus he didn't know which way was up right now, much less where an air pocket was. Something grabbed him by his leg and steadied him. When he opened his eyes to see what it was, he saw that it was an S-Rank Aquatic predator, the infamous Great White Shark.

However… she was already in a humanoid form, suggesting she either already had a Summoner, or she was a Special summons. she has long, pale blonde hair, bright magenta colored eyes, and a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. She also sleek, shiny skin that's textured like sand paper, but slightly smoother if the hand on his leg wad anything to go by. In addition her body, despite jts curvy figure, looked like it was sculpted from stone as evidenced by the muscular frame.

She chuckled deeply and spoke in a thick foreign accent "Well now? What's this? A cute little boy? Drowning in the water? Mmm, Here I was enjoying a nice swim, when suddenly I'm sucked into this blasted Ant tunnel, and here I find a rather scrumptious specimen. You have trouble breathing down here, da? Don't worry, I, the great Vodka, will breathe for you." With a smile, showing off her teeth, she planted her lips on Naruto's mouth, pushing air into his lungs, giving him precious life giving oxygen.

With that, she swam back out of the collapsed tunnel and up directly to the surface with him. Sierva, saw what transpired and hoped that the boy would be okay, but for now she needed to find Lieve.

Back on the surface, the Shark called Vodka, dumped Naruto onto the ground so that he might breathe. He coughed and spat out some water for a few moments. "Quite the adventure, da? You were rescued by Vodka of the Mother lands, and even got a kiss. You may cry tears of joy and worship me in gratitude. Nyet? Then I could make you my prisoner and… appropriately train you." She spoke in a teasing tone, showing off her teeth again.

"Lady. Much as I appreciate the rescue, I've had a bit of a day. I was kidnapped by Yellow Jackets, met up with some Ants and as you saw, nearly drowned. Sooooo, all flirting aside, I just wanna head home." He spoke, his patience now running out after these incidents.

"Mmm. Someone's a bit cranky, da? Very well then, I suggest you get moving. The woods aren't safe at night. Goodbye for now little boy. I've got your scent now." Vodka spoke with a feral grin, she then planted a kiss on his cheek followed by her tongue sensually licking his face which made him blush. With that, she dove into the water and vanished from sight.

After recovering from his previous experience, he heard the familiar buzzing of insect wings. He gulped and hid beneath the bushes in case it were the Wasps again. Landing several feet ahead of him was the Wasp captain that first abducted him, a scowl on her face as she asked her subordinates "Any sign of the human?"

The drone merely saluted and replied "No Captain. The Red Ants in the immediate area, led by Corporal Lieve have claimed that the human was swept away when the tunnel collapsed."

"Keep searching then! I want that…. Wait… did you hear that?" Sting asked with her lance at the ready. Listening closely the sounds of low hissing and a distinctive clicking noise was heard. Sting's compound eyes widened as she yelled "Raptors! All troops retreat! Raptors incoming!" she ordered and flew off into the air with her subordinates.

Naruto gulped in panic, Raptors were amongst the most fearsome predators around. S-rank Jurassic predators that had highly adaptive learning capabilities and they hunted in packs. So far no one has been known to successfully Tame a Raptor. They were dubbed to be so dangerous that the Nidaime Hokage attempted to have them removed from the Enclosure some decades ago. It ended in complete failure with numerous Shinobi ending up hospitalized or dead. Since then, Velociraptor's were declared to be Flee on sight predators.

Since then, the Raptor's largely kept to their hunting grounds and avoided human contact, but everyone knew they were still around. Naruto wondered if he should crawl from his hiding place and make a break for it. But was stopped but the foot of a crimson scaled Velociraptor. Its signature toe claw making a clicking noise on the ground. More footsteps approached as the Raptors encircled the area, hissing and snapping their jaws.

The blonde knew then if he were discovered… he was dead. Even if he summoned Taz to help, they would only both be killed. He lied flat against the ground, hoping, begging, praying to any entity that might be listening that the Raptors wouldn't notice him.

The crimson scaled one that was directly in front of him seemed to be the Alpha as it hissed and snarled at the others who all submissively bowed and made small chirping noises. The Alpha sniffed the air for a moment then let out a loud snarl, alerting its pack mates that someone was nearby. The Raptor's circled about, trying to fine the origin of the strange scent.

Growing curious, the Crimson one began peering into the bushes, making a sinister trilling noise from its throat. Naruto knew then.. it was all over for him. He was only sorry he didn't get to know his first Summon Taz better.

Suddenly a bright blue flash of light occurred which frightened off the Raptors, making them flee back into the woods, temporarily blinded as they tripped over their own feet in panic. Standing in front of the blonde was a female figure. She has blue eyes, and her hair is blue and relatively short. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. One thing that stood out… was the pair of wings on her back, with feathers that glowed a dull blue color.

Naruto could only surmise… that this being was an Angel. A legendary species of Mythic Summons that very rarely left from their cities in the heavens. She offered a hand to him, a kind smile adorning her face as she spoke in a gentle tone. "Hello there. You seem to have had a trying day. My name is Aqua. I am so very pleased to meet you."

He accepted her hand as she quite effortlessly lifted him up from the ground. "You… you're an Angel. An A-rank Mythic Summons." He pointed out in a shaky voice.

She smiled and replied back. "Yes. Yes I am. I'm sure you have questions. But I'm afraid that I can't answer them yet. Until then, goodbye for now." With that said, she snapped her fingers and Naruto found himself falling into a mud pit, a pig snoring and oinking as it slept in the mud. From the blonde's understanding… the Angel just teleported him someplace else.

"Holy crap!" yelled the voice of one Chouji Akamichi, who was so surprised by the blonde's appearance he dropped his chips.

"Oh! Hi Chouji! You aren't gonna believe the fucked up day I had. It was like something out of a manga." The blonde spoke as he got out of the mud put.

Chouji rubbed his eyes for a few moments and muttered "B-but you were… and then you just… MY BRAIN HAS OVERLOADED!" he screamed at the end as steam came out of his ears, then swirls appeared in his eyes as he passed out on the ground.

"Master!" came the cry of Taz as she tackled the whiskered teen from behind. Anime tears running down her face "Why didn't you summon me? I could've helped you!" she spoke with a small whining noise.

The blonde merely hugged her and recounted the events that transpired, to her. She stood amazed by his tales of adventure and how he met an Angel. One of the Rarest Mythic Summons ever. Unknown to them, the entire class heard as well.

"Naruto! You had us all worried! And here you are telling wild stories." Iruka spoke angrily while crossing his arms. He had hoped to hold off on sounding the alarm of a kidnapped Genin, but no. The Kyuubi, brat just had to come back.

"Then why the hell didn't anyone come looking for me?!" the whiskered teen yelled while glaring at the Academy teachers.

"And where were we supposed to start? Other than the Wasp hive? No one can go there, not even the Hokage without a special invite. Your stupid dog didn't bother looking either." Shouted Mizuki, not bothering at all to hide his disdain for the boy.

"AND I SAID I WAS WAITING FOR HIM TO SUMMON ME WHEN HE NEEDS ME!" The doberman angrily yelled with a snarl. Before things could escalate further, the ground rumbled slightly and a trumpeting noise filled the air. It was a herd of Wooly Mammoths.

"Ohhh! Mammoths! What a treat! These guys rarely show themselves unless they're migrating. Their previous feeding ground must have run out." Spoke Iruka who went into his teacher mode.

"But Sensei, Wooly Mammoths are B-class summons. The pink zone on the map, is supposed to be no risk right?" asked Sakura while raising her hand.

"That's correct. Mammoths are actually gentle creatures and are completely harmless unless provoked by violence. So don't worry." Iruka spoke with a small smile that seemed quite fake. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he scratched Taz's ears. The Doberman whined a bit, sensing that her owner was still quite distressed.

Behind Naruto, the sleeping sow stirred awake and snorted. Looking at the Mammoths quite angrily for disturbing her nap. The pig ran towards the herd of Mammoths making a 'hork hork hork' sound as it trotted. Then it ran forward at a rapid pace, until it propelled itself at a mammoth with the force of a cannonball.

The mammoth it struck passed out as it was sent flying away into the trees. The pig bounced against the ground like a rubber ball, then launched itself again slamming against another Mammoth, with the same results. "HOLY SHIT!" Yelled the entire class as they saw a simple pig attacking the Mammoths and overpowering them.

The Wooly creatures trumpeted in panic, and ran into the woods to escape the angry sow. With the loud annoyances gone, the pig trotted back into the mud and resumed napping. "Wow. That's no ordinary pig." Naruto commented with a sweat-drop.

 **Meanwhile**.

"Mmm. That cute little boy, was just my type." Muttered one Vodka as she swam in the water. The fish giving her a very wide berth. She chuckled deeply when she saw that an angel of all beings saved him from the Raptors. Angels didn't appear for just anyone. He must have been something special, for angels are repulsed by the Evils and darkness of the world, hence why they rarely leave their homes from the heavens.

"Mmm. That little boy… he'll make some delicious prey. I hope he likes to play games, because I, the great Vodka of the Mother lands, am looking forward to… playing." She muttered while licking her lips hungrily.

 **In the Ant Colonies.**

"Hey Sierva? Are you okay? You… seem worried. Is it about that Naruto boy?" asked Lieve who was now off duty, discarding her Officers uniform and choosing to relax in the nude. Sierva however was dressed in a maid outfit, working furiously in the kitchen using one pair of hands to cook a delightful lunch, while using her second pair to speak in Sign language.

"Yeah. You're right. He was nice. I kind of liked him. Maybe we should try and find him again?" asked Lieve with a smile. She had heard that sometimes humans would come down into the Ant Colonies, seeking Summons. Sometimes they liked it so much, they stayed and married an Ant girl and they'd make thousands of eggs together.

"Uwaaaa. I'd love to have a nice husband to spoil. I'm not the type that's into children… but those whisker marks were sooooooo cute." The Corporal muttered with a flushed expression. Sierva however had a look of embarrassment. Wishing she could find someone to love her, despite her intimidating size and aura.

 **In the Yellow Jacket Hive.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM? YOU HAD HIM IN YOUR ARMS!" yelled the Wasp Queen angrily as her attendants tried to calm her down. Stress wouldn't be good for her egg laying after all.

"The Human fell and took cover in the Ant hill my Queen. We didn't want to risk a diplomatic incident with the Red Ants." Sting spoke, trying to placate the Queen. This however, angered the Queen further as she threw plate at the Captain which hit her on the head with a crack.

The captain clutched at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE COST US? The old Crow prophesied that a Beast Master would be amongst those Children. Getting in the good graces of a Beast master, prophesied to bring back the Mythics, COULD HAVE ELEVATED US TO ETERNAL WEALTH AND GLORY! YOU NOT ONLY LOST A POSSIBLE BEAST MASTER, BUT OUR VERY FUTURE YOU USELESS JARHEAD!" The Queen ranted angrily. With a huff, she dismissed Sting, ordering her royal guard to toss her out.

With a series of nods, a pair of Soldiers grabbed the Captain by her arms and tossed her out of the Queens chambers. She rolled down a flight of stairs and landed at the bottom with her body aching and her pride severely injured. Several drones saw what happened and laughed at the Soldier Wasps expense, pointing at her and already speaking in petty insults.

Getting up from the floor, the Captain buzzed angrily, her stinger tapping hard against the ground which silenced the various drones. "I won't forget this. I won't ever forget this humiliation. Naruto Uzumaki. You will be mine."

 **The next day.**

"… and that's what happened." Spoke Naruto, explaining his story to the Hokage. Hiruzen and his old friend and partner, the Monkey King Enma, listened intently. This was a truly fascinating story. Too elaborate in fact to be a forgery.

"So let me get this straight, one more time. You were Kidnapped by Wasps. Then you escaped by hiding in the Ants underground tunnel network, where you met a Corporal Lieve, who had a WILLING Golden Ant trench wife. When the tunnel flooded, a Special Great white shark saved you. Then when she left, you were surrounded by Raptors, and were saved by an Angel which introduced herself as Aqua? Who then… teleported you to safety?" Iruka asked, surmising the events.

"Yep. That's the gist of it." Naruto answered while petting Taz in her dog form who was rubbing her head into his hand. Her small tail wagging happily.

"Hokage-sama. This is completely ridiculous." The Scarred Chunin spoke in a dismissive tone of voice.

"Hmm. I think… that Naruto-kun believes what he is saying. And I do not see any reason to disbelieve him. Besides, we aren't punishing him. It wasn't his fault he was taken by the Wasps. Yellow Jackets are quite demanding when they want something. No matter. You may go Naruto-kun." The Sandaime spoke with a kind smile, but deep down, his mind was trying to comprehend why the Wasps thought a Beast master was amongst the Academy students, and why they thought Naruto was it.

With a Nod, the Jinchuuriki and his summons Taz exited the Hokage office. Unaware that the boy caused a stir inside the Enclosure. Rumors circulated amongst the Summons that a human, escaped the custody of the Wasps, then flooded the Ant tunnels to stop a possible invasion, then wrestled with a powerful Great White huntress, eluded and escaped from the terrible claws of the Raptors by summoning a strange light.

Obviously the story had been embellished by the rumor mile. But then… all great stories are.

 **End chapter one.**


End file.
